


It's Alright

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just Fluff Okay the Fluff is Real, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oh my god so much Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, major fluff, slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo is acting differently, Mingyu is determined to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright

It was 10:21AM at the Pledis building. Seventeen had been prepping for their comeback for about 2 weeks now. It was tiring, but knowing how much the fans would admire the extra work they put into it made it less grueling

Everyone came in around a half hour ago, having a bit of a late start. 3/4 of them completely bare-faced, some of them wearing masks. Although that wasn't really needed since they weren't going out at all today. It was going to be all work.

Mingyu thought about his schedule as he watched the coffee maker brew coffee. He knew that he needed to practice with Hoshi on some new choreography. Maybe write some lyrics. But the main thing today was getting that choreo down, since they were planning on performing it soon.

He made a few cups of coffee, going to distribute them amongst the members. He gave one each to S.Coups, Dokyeom, Seungkwan and Jeonghan. Most of them got their own coffee, like Woozi who was already off to go compose something. But most of them weren't picky on how they liked their coffee so most of the time Mingyu would just make them. Unless he couldn't find the members, or the members didn't drink coffee. Like, he knew The8, Dino and Wonwoo didn't drink coffee very often, and he didn't know where Jun or Vernon were; and since today was a Sunday Joshua took time off to go to church. Mingyu didn't make him coffee because it would be cold by the time he got back, but Joshua would get his own coffee either way.

But anyways, Mingyu set a cup of coffee on the table Hoshi was sitting at. Hoshi jumped, looking up from his notepad. It seemed like he had been napping.

"Hyung, you're not supposed to be sleeping now that we're on our schedule." He said grinning, sitting down in one of the open chairs.

Hoshi vigorously shook his head, trying to wake himself. He took a sip of coffee before responding, "Yeah, right, right, I know." He said. You could almost visibly see his energy rising because of the coffee, "I'll be fine, thanks."

"Also, when do you think you can help me with the choreography you're working on?" Asked Mingyu.

"I don't know. Probably later in the afternoon. I need to practice with Chan, Jun and Minghao a lot today since we changed some choreography. We'll have to see."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mingyu and Hoshi looked up to see Wonwoo, taking a seat next to Mingyu.

"Mingyu needs help with the choreography but I don't know when I'll be able to help him." Said Hoshi, sliding his coffee cup around on the table. Wonwoo nodded, "I could help." He said quietly, "I got the choreography down pretty well."

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo in concern, "Really?" He asked. Wonwoo hurt his ankle the day before and that dancing might not be that great of an idea. But Wonwoo nodded, playing with a thread on his T-shirt, "Yeah, I can." He said, seeming almost preoccupied.

"Great! Well, I gotta go practice for a bit on my own so I'll see you guys later." Said Hoshi, patting Mingyu on the back before leaving.

After Hoshi had left, Mingyu looked sideways at Wonwoo. Wonwoo seemed to be avoiding his gaze, still playing with his shirt.

"Hey," Mingyu said, nudging Wonwoo with his elbow. Wonwoo looked up to see Mingyu's concerned expression, "How are you feeling?" He asked. Wonwoo sighed and looked away. 

Mingyu knew something was bothering him, and he also knew it wasn't his ankle. Even if Wonwoo was distant sometimes, he always paid attention when Mingyu was around, "Wonwoo?"

"My ankle's fine." Said Wonwoo sharply, hands now unmoving.

This was really unlike Wonwoo. Wonwoo never snapped at Mingyu. Wonwoo was always really open towards him. He was almost always cheerful (even if he didn't really show it) and chill. This was just not how Wonwoo acted.

Something must be really bothering him. Something he didn't want to tell Mingyu.

"O-okay." Said Mingyu.

"I'm gonna go write. Tell me when you want to practice." Said Wonwoo, getting up and leaving the main practice room.

Once Wonwoo left, Mingyu placed his head in his hands. He was more worried now than he was making the coffee. At least then he only had to worry about himself then. Now something was wrong with Wonwoo.

Today didn't seem like it'd turn out well.

Mingyu decided to do some writing, trying to occupy his brain on something other than Wonwoo. But he kept wondering what could be wrong, how he could help, if it was his fault. Wonwoo shunning him like that sent him into overdrive trying to figure out what was going on, and that wasn't ideal for writing.

He tried for about half an hour before giving in and trying to find Wonwoo. He couldn't focus one tiny bit. He got up from his seat an wandered around the training complex. Wonwoo wasn't where he usually was, which only made him more worried.

He glanced into the vocal rehearsal room and saw Woozi's wonderful pink bowl cut. He awkwardly cleared his throat, "Jihoon-hyung?" He asked.

Woozi swiveled around in his chair, looking confusedly over at Mingyu, noticing his worried expression, "Yeah? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing really, but, have you seen Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked, obviously acting as though something was wrong. Woozi huffed, leaning back in his chair in thought, "No... I haven't heard from him all day, didn't even see him this morning. Is he missing?" 

"No, he came in this morning. I just was wondering if you knew where he was." He said.

Woozi nodded, "Well I'm not the Hip Hop leader. I haven't seen Wonwoo. But make sure to tell S.Coups if he's missing." He turned back to his desk, "We can't have anyone missing." He said, his tone indicating to Mingyu that this conversation was over. Mingyu left, going to keep looking.

He went back to the main room, the one with the coffee maker. He saw Wonwoo sitting at the table they were sitting at this morning, using a laptop for writing. Wonwoo looked up, smiling weakly at Mingyu. Mingyu smiled back and sat down.

"Did you wanna dance?" Wonwoo asked, putting the laptop he was using down. He seemed to be more open towards Mingyu now. He seemed to feel bad about snapping earlier.

"Yeah, I do." Said Mingyu, standing right back up. Wonwoo set his laptop down and went over to the mirrors.

They practiced for a little bit, Wonwoo patiently reciting the dance steps for Mingyu, not talking as much as he usually would. But as time went on it became more and more apparent his ankle was in pain, and that he was less focused on dancing and more on whatever else was bothering him.

"D'you wanna take a break?" Suggested Mingyu, panting slightly due to the dancing. However Wonwoo's breathing was ten times as labored as his. Wonwoo simply nodded and sat down on the floor.

Mingyu hesitated for a second before sitting next to him. He was just about to say something when Wonwoo interrupted him.

"Mingyu, can I talk to you about something?" He said, squirming around in his seat in the middle of the floor. Mingyu frowned, "Of course Wonwoo, you can talk to me about anything. You don't even have to ask."

"Anything?" He asked, seeming to disregard the fact that Mingyu just said he didn't need to ask. However, Mingyu nodded, wanting to figure this out.

Wonwoo sighed, suddenly lying down and placing his head in Mingyu's lap. He looked up at Mingyu, "You're gonna hate me." 

"Wonwoo for God's sake I'm not going to hate you. What is so wrong?" Mingyu said exasperatedly, even though he was smiling. 

Wonwoo smiled back, but still seemed apprehensive, "I... I've been feeling weird Mingyu. Like..." He trailed off, looking into Mingyu's eyes.

"Hyung. If you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to explode because of the suspense." Said Mingyu, combing his fingers through Wonwoo's hair.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you're sure?"

"Yes!"

"I-I think I'm gay."

There was a silence. Wonwoo looked anxiously up at Mingyu for a response. Mingyu tried to process what Wonwoo was saying. Being gay wasn't widely accepted in Korea like it was in the states or Britain. But luckily, this wasn't a job where they would just kick him out for being gay. That didn't mean he didn't have to be careful. But that also didn't mean that this was something horrible.

"O-okay? Is that the worst of it?" Asked Mingyu, looking back down at Wonwoo.

"That's it. I just needed to tell someone." Said Wonwoo, still looking anxious, "You don't hate me do you?" 

"No, no, of course not." Said Mingyu, slowly starting to play with Wonwoo's hair again, "I'm just thinking about how this is going to affect the band. I don't know whether Pledis will kick you out for it but..." 

"Oh, I'm not telling anyone else. That would endanger my job. But I can trust you. You're not gonna tell anyone else."

Mingyu looked concerned, "But Wonwoo, how are you going to find a boyfriend? How are you going to live life like you want to?" Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu's enthusiastic response, "Well, I have you don't I?" 

Mingyu blushed, "What do you mean?"

Wonwoo sat up, looking right at Mingyu. He leaned in and pecked Mingyu on the lips, "I have you. Even if you can't be my boyfriend, you still know me more than anyone else and there's no one else I rather be with."

Mingyu was left speechless, watching Wonwoo stand up in front of him. Wonwoo held out his hand to Mingyu, "Wanna keep practicing?" He asked.

Mingyu stared at his hand for a second. But then he smiled, grasping it and getting up. This was all a shock to him. But it was a good kind of shock. And he was sure he could get used to Wonwoo kissing him.

So they danced. A difficult morning behind them, and a beautiful comeback ahead.


End file.
